


Agapē

by Master_Eli



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: A date with a snake, I dont know what to tag anymore., I suck at english, I suck at titles, M/M, My first Liquid and Mantis fanfiction., My first story in AO3, Psycho Mantis and Liquid's Three Wishes, Sniper Wolf has shit tons of good advice, Three Wishes, Valentine's Day, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Eli/pseuds/Master_Eli
Summary: Liquid wanted to have a romantic date with Mantis, but he has no experience of it. How will he solve the problem?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The word agapē came from a 17th century Greek word that means "Selfless Love" and for some f*cked up reason, I think it fits. Don't forget my chocolates! I'll share half of them to Mantis.
> 
> PS: This is dedicated to my friends, Tretij Rebenok and to Dragon Serena.

When was the last time they had a decent date? In fact, the real question is, did they even have one before? Liquid sighed painfully while tapping his pen on top of his paperwork, left face resting in his hand, and his heart aches from loneliness.

They have been so close since childhood. Mantis used to have another codename back then -- _Tretij Rebenok_  -- the floating child whom he initially thought to be a girl, but grew up so manly over the years! Well, Liquid has a different standard of manly if other people tries to argue about his opinion of Mantis. He is powerful... dominating... sadistic... intelligent--

_What's wrong, boss?_

He was startled for a moment, wide eyes staring at the floating psychic in front of him. He was wondering how deep he drowned himself in thought this time that he even forgot where he was. It was this wonderful being's fault!

_Aw, are you expecting a 'thank you' from me?_

Fuck! He knew.

_Praising me first and underestimating my powers next. You are one inconsistent man._

Liquid coughed and straightened himself up. "I'm not underestimating you, Mantis. Forgive me if I made you feel unappreciated."  _Like the way you're doing to me lately._

Mantis shook his head. He was trying his best not to laugh at Liquid's current state. Whenever he's tired, he becomes either more grouchy or very sentimental. It seems the latter has won his mood since the beginning of February.

_If you want something, I can give you the super rare exception to tell me now._

Liquid raised a brow. "Thanks for the offer, but I doubt you would indulge yourself in any of my sick fantasies." He started to read the reports on his desk and blatantly ignoring the other man in his office.

_It won't hurt to try. You will never know, I might... grant your wish?_

Liquid swallowed hard. "Why..." He felt his teeth clenched, nervous, as he continued. "You are awfully nice to me today. Did I do something great to deserve this?"

_Can't I be nice once in a while to the most special person in the world?_

Three seconds later the two of them laughed.

"You really know how to make me feel better. Impressive!"

It's a funny idea for them to think of Liquid as a special person in the world, no one else would want to keep him aside from Mantis. His former organizations had deployed him to dangerous missions for the sole purpose of eliminating him. They almost did, but he was saved. Mantis saved him before he entirely lost his mind, and the mental encouragement gave Liquid the strength to murder everyone who tortured and brainwashed him.

A warm touch on his shoulder brought him back to the present. "Mantis..."

_Focus, Eli. Weren't you thinking of something you want us to do together? What was it again?_

Liquid blushed, but he did not avert his gaze from the tinted glasses of the psychic's gasmask. He held the gentle hand on his shoulder and slowly shifted it to his cheek. "Will you... Will you be able to grant my wish?"

The psychic nodded.  _Yes, but only three decent wishes, boss._

Liquid couldn't stop smiling and Mantis was filled with warmth coming from his boss' sudden good mood. It was suffocating, but a good kind. "You should really tell me what I did great because I wanted to do it again for the sake of this rare opportunity to happen more often."

Mantis chuckled. Will he ever stop making his emotionally problematic boss happy and motivated? Absolutely not.

_Hush now and start moving. I know you already have something in mind, and I'm very impatient, if you happen to forget?_

He wanted to respond to that, but he chose not to push his luck too much. "Yes, sir! Wait for me for a bit as I... prepare things."

_Try to surprise me. I'll wait in my room._

"Certainly!"

Mantis teleported and left thin black smoke in the room which vanished in seconds.

*******

"This is really happening, isn't it?!" Liquid couldn't believe it. The man who hated intimate relationships and would kill anyone who even try to touch him is about to make his wishes come true! But, there's no time to be mesmerized. He needs to finish everything up before the night falls.

He ran to the nearest computer and searched for some good tips on how to have a romantic date. Being single since birth (until he met Mantis whom he considered as his one and only partner) did not help him at all, and the fact that the psychic wasn't a romantic man had taught him nothing about romance. They are just the same awkward people regarding this, therefore he wouldn't mock him for trying, would he?

"What are you doing?" Came a sudden feminine voice.

He almost attacked the person behind him, if he were not busy closing the windows of his research. Why do people enjoy startling him today?! Liquid turned around and stood up to intimidate the she-wolf near him.

"What's this sudden curiosity?"

"Nothing." The sniper smiled sweetly, but it just made him more suspicious. "I was only amazed that the great leader of Foxhound couldn't feel my presence today. Are you sick, boss?"

Liquid gritted his teeth and he did not even bother to hide his annoyance. Yes, he's been absorbed by his current mission that it will absolutely kill him anytime of the day.

"It's none of your bloody business! Would you mind getting the fuck off now?"

However, Wolf wouldn't budge. Still smiling, she continued her teasing. "Very arrogant, emotional and easy to anger. Those are the reason why women don't date you. How does it feel being alone for Valentine's day?"

Just as expected, his emotions make him move his mouth first before thinking. He stood proud with a smug smile on his face. "Ha! Who told you that I don't have a date?"

The knowing smirk from Wolf made him realized what a fool he was! Damn mouth, useful for nothing.

"And who would that be?" Wolf raised a brow. The growl from Liquid made Wolf laugh. "Fine. I'm sorry for teasing you, but I couldn't help it. If you need help, I'm here to listen," with a wink, "and to give a piece of advice."

Liquid calmed himself down. There's no point in killing an asset of Foxhound just because she's more bloody talkative than him and too nosy for her own good. The last words she said were tempting though. Sure, Wolf is not innocent and her outfit gives it away. She might know more things about a proper date more than anyone in the base and he doesn't have enough time to waste on scolding her.

He sighed deeply and let the tension in his muscles loosen up before he finally spoke. "Do you know... how a proper date works?"

Wolf nodded in consideration. "Of course. I had lots of suitors and each of them had different methods to get into my pants, if you catch my meaning."

No wonder why Mantis despise this woman, Liquid thought. She's very open to her sensual experiences and it will surely make the psychic puke all over the base. Even though he wanted to butt in, he chose to be silent and listened to her intently.

"First, know the personality of your  _date_." There's an annoying stress on a specific word and Liquid was sure of it. "Next, you can't go around the city to hang out with your special someone because it will create a huge mess. Don't forget your status even at a time like this, boss."

"You don't have to remind me about something superficial as that. I'm not ignorant." Liquid couldn't stop himself. He needed to say that at least.

Wolf gently let the air out of her nose, a mild snort. She didn't want to look so rude after all.

"I know, boss. Pardon me. Now, how about your date's food interest?"

"Food?"

"You know the old saying, 'food is the key to someone's heart'."

"My date doesn't enjoy eating that much."

Wolf knew from the very beginning that their boss is a smart individual, but he forgets his IQ when he's being emotional. She continues, pretending she doesn't know anything at all which is very hard for her part since she rarely plays the role of an innocent girl. People should give her the credit for her acting skill.

"Ahh, let's see. If your date doesn't eat much, why don't you cook a simple meal such as soup and don't forget to prepare a bottle of wine!"

Liquid thought about it and nodded. It was indeed a good idea. He realized that some morons have this considerate amount of knowledge to survive.

"Does your date like flowers?"

"What do you mean?"

The sniper wanted to hit her own face, but she managed to stop herself. "Flowers are meaningful. When you give it to someone, you wanted to convey an idea like... a similar trait of that person on the flower you plan to offer. It's very romantic, too."

"I doubt my date will appreciate such a cheesy illustration of affection."

"You ARE already thinking of this date. How cheesy do you think you have indulged yourself already?"

She was right, but what flower has a similar traits to Mantis? And where can he find one at a time like this?

"If you need help in cooking, I can somehow give a hand, but I normally mess things up in the kitchen. In fact, it is not the right place for me."

"I know how to cook. I didn't survive this long without knowing the basic things."

Wolf felt a little insulted. The least thing Liquid could do is thank her, but here he is, mocking her lack of feminine skills. She simply shrugged it off. No one wins against Liquid aside from his  _date_ , anyway. She smiled to the idea.

"Well, you are right about that. Just call me when you need anything else, boss. I'll just be around the base." She turned her back and started to walk towards the door when she heard something weird.

"Thanks, Wolf."

The sniper looked behind her just on time to see Liquid sitting on the chair and facing the monitor once again. He might be looking for a special recipe. She secretly smiled, a genuine one, before walking out of the room.

*******

9:04 PM

Mantis is currently floating on top of his bed, reading an old book when he felt a familiar soul moving near his room. He opened the door to find a stunned Liquid behind it, holding a tray of unknown content in both hands. His boss wasn't stunned to see the door automatically opened by itself, but it was due to the fact that he wasn't exactly ready for this date which had made him antsy since morning.

"Come in, boss." Mantis put the book back to its shelf and helped Liquid with the tray. He moved the table near his bed where he gently put the secret item. "Hmm, a dinner on bed for me. How thoughtful."

The blond went in and closed the door behind him. "It's supposed to be a dinner date without candles and flowers. I don't want to turn off the lights in exhange of bloody dim light from a candle or two, and there's no flower in the world that can describe you more than the blood of our enemies."

"Oh my, if it's a test of the most romantic snake in the world, you will absolutely pass!" Mantis chuckled.

"Shut up and be compliant tonight!"

What made the color of Liquid's face change was the appreciation from their mental link. He stood next to the table while Mantis sat on the bed.

"You should have let me pull a chair for you." A rare sweet smile on his usual grouchy face.

"Trying to be a gentleman? It doesn't suit you, boss." Mantis teased. Using his psychic ability, he pulled a chair from his study table and levitate his boss to sit down on it before gently pulling near the piece of furniture where their meal waits for them to notice. Now, they are facing and staring at each other.

"No woman would appreciate what you did." Liquid was the one who broke the silence.

"Lucky for you because I don't intend to do it for another human in general."

Liquid hummed his agreement. He wouldn't admit it, but if he ever see Mantis being gentle to someone else, he might end up killing that person.

"What do you have for me?" Mantis asked enthusiastically. He did not bother to read Liquid's mind because he wanted to be surprised. Not knowing something for a day, wasn't so bad.

"Ah," Liquid almost forgot. He lifted the white linen on top of the tray to reveal two bowls of soup, spoons, a bottle of wine and two fitting glasses for their drink. "I cooked it especially for you! Did you like it?" He carefully put the cloth beside and held his cold, sweaty hands on top of his lap. The whole situation makes his heart beat so fast.

"Not bad for your first time, boss. As expected from you."

"R-really?! I did not disappoint you, did I?" Liquid asked nervously.

"No. In fact, your presentation and choice of meal suit my taste." Mantis said with an assuring nod.

Liquid's face heat up. He could feel the psychic's honesty and genuine happiness to what he did. He sighed to release the tension and smiled. "You must know how happy I am tonight."

"So, my boss is a happy snake now?"

"I sure am. Blame yourself for that." They both snickered. 

The simple and calming atmosphere that they have at the moment make them both forget the present status of the base. Having this time only for the two of them wasn't a big thing to ask, was it?

"I can't judge your cooking skill without removing my mask, can I?"

"You bloody know how good I am at what I do especially when I'm passionate about it." Liquid said proudly. He stood up and bent down to reach for his friend's mask. Their eyes met. He did not move and waited for Mantis. "There was a reason why I prepared the things at this hour of the night. I wanted us to eat together like any other ordinary people had done in their date."

"This is your second wish. As I've said, I will grant three." Mantis tried his best to calm down. Removing his mask will make him vulnerable to people's disgusting mind, but he wanted Liquid to be happy and this was the least he can do. He gave out a deep sigh before he nodded. "I'm ready."

Knowing how much Mantis trust him makes everything worth it. He only does favors for this one special person alone and the appreciation from the psychic is now overwhelming.

The sound of straps being unfastened filled the air. Liquid carefully pulled the gasmask and rest it on Mantis' lap just in case he changed his mind. He sat down again and gazed at the psychic who was only looking at the gasmask. It had been a long time when he last saw his face. It's true that he feels anger toward unknown people who had hurt Mantis long ago when he sees those scars and how painful it must be, but it's a reminder how worth it to kill people and put an end to those who deserve it.

"I miss seeing you as yourself. I mean... without the mask."

Mantis slowly looked at his boss. He never felt the pity or disgust others had given him the first time they'd seen his face. Liquid was different. The first time he had shown his face to him was worrisome. However, he didn't want him to keep on thinking that he was a girl behind the mask. Eli's reaction back then was hilarious! He smiled at the thought.

"If you're going to think of me, at least talk about it." Liquid said with a smug smile.

"Hm, I doubt you will like it." Mantis chuckled before he lifted the spoon, filled it with soup and ate it. Liquid was just watching him the whole time. "What?"

"I was half expecting you to eat normally." He scooped some and ate, too.

"Oh, does it bother you?"

"Not at all. I'd seen worse ways you used your powers before."

"Wait, boss..." Mantis held the spoon using his bear hand to get some soup and held in front of Liquid. "Say 'ah'."

"That's," he blushed, "that's fucking romantic, Mantis! Where did you learn that?!"

"You want us to have a normal date, don't you? It's part of your first wish. I researched, too. That Emmerich's mind has tons of romantic ideas. I think you should know."

"I admit. You're good at research than me. About that hopeless romantic, let him be." Liquid eagerly ate up the soup. He did not let Mantis hold the spoon that long.

The psychic was literally feeding him and he was enjoying himself until he realized one important thing.

"Hey, you're not eating."

"Oh, you noticed. I was having fun treating you so nicely." Using the same spoon, Mantis ate the whole meal. "It's really yummy. What do you call it?" He looked on time to see Liquid's mouth slightly open. "Boss?"

"Uh, yeah. It's called corn soup." He knew Mantis has no appetite most of the time, but he didn't expect him to not know a simple meal like this. But, that wasn't his concern! Did they really use one spoon?! It seemed like they had--

"--kissed?"

"NO! I mean," Liquid coughed and the shade of red on his cheeks became deeper, "yeah. But forget about that. I just... got carried away."

"Is that your third wish?" Mantis teased, but it was an honest question indeed.

This made Liquid's heart almost jumped out of his chest. For someone who hadn't felt extreme bliss in life and used to think of the world as a big fire furnace for humans to suffer, something like love and romance hadn't crossed his mind. As what he'd said, blame Mantis. He swallowed hard and meekly nodded.

"Close your eyes."

Was he serious?! Liquid was starting to think twice. It must be a joke because the Mantis he knew wouldn't go this far and--

"Still don't believe me?" With a smirk, the psychic stood up and bent down to kiss Liquid on his waiting lips!

Neither of them knew how to kiss like a pro. They simply smacked each other and after more or less 10 seconds, Mantis broke the kiss just to see Liquid's priceless reaction. He was absolutely enjoying the moment.

"Mantis..." Liquid suddenly forgot his language and the only word he knew was the psychic's name.

"I have granted your three wishes, boss. I hope you're happy." Mantis looked for his mask and was about to wear it again.

"But, we haven't tried the wine, yet." Liquid reminded him. A poor excuse for his embarrassment.

Of course, Mantis knew the effect of his previous action to Liquid's libido and it was his fault for teasing too much. He had to do something about his boss' throbbing problem.

"Will it ease you down if I drink a bit?"

"Uh... Yeah? I'm sorry. Please excuse my... fucked up mind."

"As long as you will not attack me, I'll try not to mind your... animalistic urges. But, it's only for tonight."

"Yes, sir!" Liquid grinned and gave Mantis a salute before turning his attention to the wine.

*******

The night seemed darker than usual, but there were some small campfire for the soldiers outside. Wolf and Raven were feeding their pets beside the warm flame when Otacon walked near them with two sticks of roasted squids. The big man's booming laugh and the beautiful sniper's giggle could be heard in the air. They knew it wasn't Otacon, but someone else who seemed to hate the existence of squid.

*******

The wine didn't even reach the half of it. One of the glasses was empty while the other one still had half of its content. Mantis was sitting on the bed, petting his boss who was using his lap as pillow and hugging him, too.

"It's already late. You should go to your room and sleep." He didn't want Liquid to go, but it wouldn't be good for their leader to doze off in the middle of meetings tomorrow.

Liquid growled in defiance. He wanted to stay more, to savor the moment.

"Aw, acting like a little child again?"

"I'm not. I'm just... I just want to be with you more."

"Let me remind you that your three wishes were now granted and this," he poked Liquid's cheek, "was not included."

"Can't I sleep here tonight?"

"No."

Liquid thought of something. "As your boss, I order you to let me sleep with you tonight!" His voice was muffled as he sank his face into Mantis' nonexistent stomach.

It was really hard to deal with a stubborn Liquid and to talk using his voice.

_Do you want to hear a story?_

Liquid looked up to meet the tinted lenses of the gasmask.

"What's it about?"

_It's the story of a boy's vengeance and what he and his floating ally had become as they grew up._

Liquid chuckled. "It sounds familiar, but I would love to hear the story. Please continue."

Mantis started on the time they'd fought the man whom Eli called father. However, because of their young age and lack of war experience, they did not win against their opponents. Even though they had the Metal Gear, the man they'd fought was wiser. After their lost, the young commander did not lose hope. He was thankful to his ally and confidant, Tretij, for showing another plan to succeed. They had taught each other the native language each of them speak. The psychic learned how to speak English and contradict the blond's plan most of the time.

The last part made Liquid laugh before he yawned and closed his eyes.

"I asked you to be stronger and you wouldn't be as strong as now if I were around to protect you all the time. But, I--" Liquid's hug relaxed and he started to snore.

Mantis sighed and gently lifted the man off of him to let him lie down on bed peacefully. He tucked him before proceeding the story.

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't be there sooner to save you, Eli. You have suffered a lot for years._ Mantis floated to the other side of the bed and lied down together with Liquid. He hesitantly put his arm around him.

 _I accidentally saw your future, and forgive me, but I wouldn't be there anymore. I cannot bear the pain of seeing your story end without us living together successfully out of Shadow Moses._ Mantis sighed.

_Where's the happy ending when you need one?_

 


End file.
